the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mianyi Nakamura
'Approval:' 5/17/18 27 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Mianyi is tall and rangy with long limbs and a certain grace to her movements. She has light silvery hair that falls just past her shoulders and is mostly straight, while her eyes are a clear blue. She wears layered clothing with the occasional splash of color and is armed with a pair of daggers at her hips. 'Stats' (Total: 219) ' '''Strength: 32 ' 'Speed: 30 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 140 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Weapons Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Water Release ' 'Chunin: Sealing ' 'Jonin: Hydrification ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 27 Banked feats: 0 Weapons Specialist # Hurricane Blade Dance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically, allowing the user to attack with what appears to be the force of a hurricane. str, 20 CP/round # Dance of the Wind - A chakra powered stance that allows the user to move swiftly and flow around attacks. spd, 20 CP/round # Silent Killing - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. # Wicked Grace (2 feats) - One of a pair of mismatched daggers, the blade of this dagger is made of a dark, nearly black, chakra conducting metal. The blade is straight with a well-honed edge that gleams sharply, almost as if it were winking at onlookers with wicked intent. This blade is rumored to be capable of depriving targets hit with it of something very useful and precious to them. The weapon is indestructible and has great cutting power. Feat 1 - The dagger will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP and if the user invests 10 CP into the dagger it can slice through 20 CP barriers. Feat 2 - The blade passively drains 10 CP from victims who are stuck. The user can channel a minimum of 40 CP into the blade (following supercharge mechanics). If so the sword devours 1.5 times the amount of CP invested +10 from the victim. If the wielder misses the attack his/her chakra is simply eaten by the sword never to be seen again. # Savage Thorn (2 feats) - The second of a pair of mismatched - appearance wise, that is - daggers. This blade is made of a strange nearly white chakra conducting metal. The blade curves subtly, but is no less sharp or deadly for its slightly unusual shape. This blade is rumored to have variable properties, that depend on the user breaking in the weapon The weapon is indestructible and has great cutting power. Feat 1 - The dagger will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP and if the user invests 10 CP into the dagger it can slice through 20 CP barriers. Feat 2 - The blade passively applies an extra 10 CP of water nature damage to targets that have been hit. This ability can be charged further based on supercharge mechanics. # Flash - A swift short ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. CP Water Release # Hiding in Mist Technique - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. 20 CP initiation, 10 CP/round upkeep # Water Slice - A sword that is covered in water/wet can be swung at the enemy causing the water to reach off the sword and extend the length of the sword attack, basically making the sword longer. 10 CP initiation, 5 CP/round upkeep # Water Clone Technique (2 feats) - The Water Clone Technique is similar to the shadow clone technique except it creates clones out of water. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water in a burst that does damage to nearby opponents. CP minimum upon creation Follows Shadow Clone Mechanics - 2 feats 50% endurance Sealing Specialist # Yin Seal (2 feats) - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 65 CP for 2 feats) # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) Hydrification # Jelly man: While not strictly immortal, a user of hydrification is difficult to truly harm by physical means. The users organs and general soft bits are made of an easily reforming gel that quickly disperses damage. However, being a gel man also makes them especially easy to damage with fire and electricity but he doesn't have any problems fighting in water. crits and called shots, 10 HP per end rather than 8, 1.25 times damage from fire and electricity. Unlike immortality the user isn’t rendered into a ‘reationary state at 8*end damage dealt. # Hydrification mode: While actively hydrated the user user is nearly immune to damage and should be considered constantly shrouded in an 80 CP barrier. Rapid damage can break the barrier (more than 80 in one round), but it instantly reforms on the next round should the user choose to stay hydrified. CP/round # My arms are not oddly proportioned (Passive addition to hydrification): while hydrified the user can move his body mass and chakra around to suit his situation, usually more effectively bashing people with a sword. Okay, always bashing people with a sword. Melee attacks deal an extra 25 damage (procs once per round per user. IE two clones and the user all hydrified could proc this 3 times, one user with a multi-attack procs once). # Re-hydration: Brb, gotta go swimming. A hydrification user can heal damage at a rate of 10 CP per round while they’re in water at least up to their knees. Users cannot make use of this ability while melded as it makes concentrating far too difficult. It is nice, however, if there’s a short break between combat on missions. # One with the waves bro: being a jelly man has it’s advantages around water. Should a hydrification user water meld he finds he can do so indefinitely without paying the maintain costs. However, he slowly starts to diffuse in bodies without extreme concentration. In combat situations where concentration is difficult a user can only stay melded like this for a number of rounds equal to their CC/4 (rounded down). # Water wall: A wall made of water, functionally a 2x barrier CP # NOW I’M MAD (Passive addition to hydrification): When the user is in conditions sufficient to trigger his passive healing he can absorb nearby water and grow to terrible size, rivaling that of a tailed beast. When in this form the user loses his healing bonus, but melee attacks deal an extra 50 damage (same mechanics are above, does not stack with the above) # I’m a bloop, that’s my clone: For an extra 10 CP on top of clone costs the user can create a clone without hand signs and pull a switcheroo. The clone is created where the user is standing and the user transforms into a smallish water puddle on the ground. Suspicious if you weren't a gelly man who sheds water and uses water jutsu all the time. The whole act is nearly impossible detect, but does require the user's action for the round (clone can still act). Other # Stat Feat x 4 Equipment *(3) blood increasing pill *(6) chakra pill x 2 *(3) 2 smoke bombs *(4) 3 fuma shuriken *(1) weighted chain * pair of daggers (see feats) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 100K * Ryo left: 100K 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 218' *'Banked: 26' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank ' '''A-Rank ' 7/1/17 - Mianyi's Test - 2 QP 'B-Rank ' 'C-Rank ' 4/23/17 - Mianyi's Exam - 2 QP 'D-Rank ' 'Overseen ' 2/15/17 - A Risky Operation - 1 QP 3/5/17 - Restoration - 3 QP 3/14/17 - A Noble Visit - 3 QP 4/23/17 - Classified Mission No 3957 - 2 QP 5/29/17 - The Burnt Village - 4 QP 6/23/17 - Smoke in the Air - 4 QP 6/28/17 - Bridges and Bandits - 4 QP 8/9/17 - Consequences - 4 QP 10/18/17 - Rites of Passage - 4QP 11/21/17 - Opening an Investigation - 4 QP 12/18/17 - Heirloom Retrieval - 3 QP 1/27/18 - Getting to the Heart of the Matter - 4 QP 2/1/18 - Secret Assignment - 4 QP 3/14/18 - Mysterious Circumstances - 4 QP 3/27/18 - A Very Samurai Shindig - 4 QP 4/15/18 - Spillover! - 3 QP 7/24/18 - Taking out the Trash - 4 QP 'RP and Other ' 1/18/17 - A Cloudy Debut - 5 QP 1/27/17 - Heading Out - 3 QP 2/1/17 - 3 AM in Kumo - 1 QP 2/14/17 - Setting Up Camp - 4 QP 2/23/17 - Traveling - 2 QP 2/25/17 - Family Time At Last - 4 QP 2/27/17 - Training Field - 2 QP 3/14/17 - Sound Arrival - 4 QP 3/14/17 - Strolling Through With a Pal - 1 QP 3/20/17 - Call it What you Want - 4 QP 4/6/17 - A Watchful Eye - 3 Q 4/7/17 - A Festival - 6 QP 4/24/17 - Wrong Person for the Job - 2 QP 5/1/17 - Go With the Flow - 3 QP 5/5/17 - Another Festival - 3 QP 5/22/17 - End - 3 QP 5/29/17 - Resting - 4 QP 5/31/17 - Playing the Messenger - 3 QP 6/10/17 - Lord Raikage - 1 QP 6/11/17 - Shopping for New Equipment - 2 QP 6/11/17 - Regroup -2 QP 6/21/17 - A True Display of Skill - 4 QP 6/27/17 Cloudy Days - 4 QP 6/29/17 - In the Market - 4 QP 7/2/17 - Buying Ninja Tools - 2 QP, 2000 ryo 7/19/17 - Sparring Session - 4 QP 7/19/17 - Cloudy Sounds - 3 QP 7/21/17 - A Lesson in Defensive Tactics - 2 QP, 1500 ryo 7/31/17 - To Shiro! - 4 QP 8/10/17 - Mealtime Meetup - 5 QP 8/21/17 - Street Food Break - 4 QP 8/22/17 - Checking in - 2 QP 9/9/17 - Riot Aftershock - 2 QP 9/12/17 - Challenge of the Ages- 5 QP 9/20/17 - Music Festival - 1 QP 10/6/17 - Against a Clear Blue Sky - 3 QP 10/27/17 - Searching for the Kitsune - 1 QP 1/12/18 - Cleanup Duty - 5 QP 2/4/18 - Staying Sharp - 2 QP 2/9/18 - Time for a Celebration - 3 QP 2/10/18 - Cozy Coffee Cafe - 4 QP 3/10/18 - Reunion of the Chosen Four -7 QP 3/21/18 - To Ranraoi - 4 QP 3/24/18 - Late Night at the HQ - 3 QP 4/9/18 - Out and About - 2 QP 4/27/18 - New Team Leaders, Meeting of the Minds - 4 QP 5/1/18 - Mid-day Meals and Avoiding Responsibility - 2 QP 5/17/18 - Everyday I'm Training - 3 QP 6/13/18 - Spring Festival Prep - 2 QP 6/15/18 - Putting Together a Team - 1 QP 6/30/18 - Festival Work Begins! - 1 QP '''History and Story Mianyi was born and raised in Kumo along with her older brother and sister. Although she has many cousins in the village, among which is Shiro Nakamura, Mia and her family have never been close to them. Mia's father and Shiro's father were brothers and there was a falling out of Shiro's father with the family due to his choice of spouse. During the time of the Oni Lord infestation, Mia lost her father and both her elder siblings. She lives alone in Kumo now with her mother, who has resumed active ninja duty status as a sensor-type ninja for Kumo. Mianyi's goal is to become a strong ninja and develop her own unique style of fighting involving daggers. Category:Character